


Jafar's Redemption

by PigsInABlanketFort



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigsInABlanketFort/pseuds/PigsInABlanketFort
Summary: Jafar's lamp ends up on the doorstep to his newest mistress, Adha. But she's not like his other masters, because she actually wants to get to know him. Is this a second chance for Jafar?
Relationships: Jafar/Original Character
Comments: 54
Kudos: 40





	1. An Unexpected Delivery

Adha groaned as she rolled out of bed, her tired gaze falling on the clock on the nightstand. The flashing green numbers spelled out 1:30 PM. She blinked in alarm as she glanced at the calendar on the opposite wall. She sighed in relief as soon as she realized it was only Saturday. She grabbed a hair tie as she ambled out of her room, arranging her long black hair into a single braid. 

She reached the kitchen and pulled her kettle out of the cabinet, flicking on the faucet of the sink in one smooth motion. As she filled the kettle and set it down on the stove, her mind wandered to her date last night. It was a complete disaster. The guy was completely self-absorbed, kept forgetting her name, and tried to leave her with the check. Adha had no patience at this point- it was the fourth bad date in a month. 

A sharp rap at the door interrupted her train of thought. Startled, she got up and strode to the door, taking care to peer through the side window. While nobody was there, her eye immediately caught a box sitting on her doormat. 

“Huh. I don’t remember ordering anything.” She wondered aloud as she opened the door and retrieved the small brown box. After shutting the door behind her, she turned the package over in her hands in search of a label. Unfortunately for her, the word FRAGILE stamped on the side was the only writing that adorned the package. Frowning, Adha wandered to the kitchen to grab a box cutter from the drawer. 

“Weird. I wonder who it’s from?” 

Adha carefully sliced open the tape that held the opening of the box together. She peered inside the box and gasped in surprise. Inside was an old oil lamp, richly decorated with rubies and stained with a dark patina. As she lifted it out of the box, she noticed how strangely sharp most of its features were- with a pointed knob on the lid and a sharply bent handle sticking out from its otherwise smooth belly. Even the spout had a sharp edge to it, reminding her of the hollow of a piercing needle. The sight of it both intimidated and intrigued her. 

The rubies around the lid glinted under the glare of the kitchen lights, tempting her to touch. She slowly rubbed her thumb over one of the rubies by the handle, tracing the smooth facets carved into it. Suddenly, the lamp started to warm up, startling her. “What is this thing?!” She gasped, watching in terror as the lamp began to shake in her grasp. “Wait… if it’s just like that story…” She pressed her palm against the lamp’s belly and slowly rubbed in a circle, watching in shock as red smoke poured out of the spout and pooled onto the floor in front of her. She gasped, holding her breath as the piling smoke began to tower over her, taking on a vaguely human form. All of a sudden there was a loud pop as the smoke burst around her, causing the kitchen to disappear from view. 

As the smoke dissipated, a tall man dressed in long red and gold robes stood in front of her. Adha felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in the sight. He was looking around the room with curiosity until he made eye contact with her. They stared at each other in bewilderment for a few moments before he opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly the sharp whistle of the kettle pierced the air, causing him to cry out in shock as he jumped at the sound. Adha gently nudged him aside as she brushed past him. She lifted the kettle off the stove and set it aside as she shut off the heat. Slowly, she turned to face the man once more, biting her lower lip as she struggled to speak.

“Um…do you…want some tea?”

He shook his head, casting a nervous glance at the kettle. Adha shrugged as she took in the sight of him, her gaze falling on the neatly trimmed beard that barely concealed his sharp jawline. She had to admit, he was very handsome. He continued to stare at her, his black eyes glittering with a hint of curiosity. 

“So…who are you?” She questioned gently. 

He frowned. “I thought you already knew what I am.” His voice was surprisingly pleasant despite his suspicious tone. 

“Well, yeah, I get you’re a genie, but… what about your name?” 

“Jafar.” He replied, still frowning. “And yours?

“Adha.”

“I must admit, you are the first to bother with asking my name.” 

“Is that right?” She replied, turning to the cabinet above the sink to get out a teapot. He watched as she grabbed the box of tea on the counter and started filling the teapot’s strainer with her favorite black tea. She made eye contact with him again. “So how many people have had your lamp before me?” 

Jafar shrugged. “Five, I think. It has been a while since the last one.” 

“Hmm.” She filled the pot with the hot water, taking care not to spill. “How many…years…has it been for you?” Adha struggled to articulate her question as she watched his expression, which was still surprisingly blank. 

“A little over a thousand years.” He answered as he continued to look around the room. “Do you really live here?” 

“Yep.” She nodded. “I live alone, though.”

“Alone? Don’t you have family?” He shot her a concerned glance. 

“Oh I do have family- we all just live separately.” She smiled, biting back a giggle as he frowned. 

“Not too far, I hope.”

Adha couldn’t stifle her laugh any longer, earning herself an annoyed glare from Jafar. “When was the last time you were let out of that lamp?” She asked between giggles. “Nowadays most people prefer to live on their own and away from family.”

He scowled. “I find it unusual for a woman to live on her own.” 

“If you say so.” She turned to the cabinet behind her, taking out two small glasses. “Are you sure you don’t want tea?”

Jafar rolled his eyes. “If you insist.” Adha gestured towards the kitchen table, inviting him to sit. He grabbed a chair and reluctantly sat down. As he watched her put the pot and glasses on a tray to carry over, he got a better look at her. His gaze wandered from her neatly plaited hair to the baggy gray t-shirt, noting how strange it looked on her otherwise petite frame. When his eyes caught her bright pink shorts he quickly averted his gaze back to the table, his cheeks feeling flushed. 

“Are you okay?” She asked as she set the tray down in front of him. “Your face is kind of red.” 

He spluttered, biting back a curse. “It’s- ah, nothing. I’m fine.”  
She smirked as she took a seat next to him, noticing his face turn slightly more red. “Something’s clearly bothering you. What is it?” 

“It’s just….” His voice faltered, his eyes still cast down towards the table and tray in front of him. “Do you always wear that?”

She stifled a laugh. “I mean, I woke up not long before I received your lamp.” 

Jafar looked at her incredulously. “You sleep in those clothes?”

Adha burst out laughing once again. “Yes. It’s more comfortable that way.” She picked up the teapot and filled one of the glasses. “You’re one to talk though, I don’t even know what you’re wearing.” She retorted as she handed him the filled glass. He scowled. 

“Do you always wear something like that?” 

“Nope. Mostly scrubs when I go into work.” She replied as she filled her own glass with tea. “I’m a physician’s assistant.” She added, noticing his puzzled glance. 

“What is that?” 

“Well, technically I assist a doctor, but I usually see patients on my own for anything minor or for routine exams.”

“I see.” He replied as she grabbed an orange from the bowl of fruit in the middle of the table. Adha pushed the bowl towards him. Reluctantly, he reached for a small red apple. His eyes never left her hands, quietly watching her fingers peel the orange with ease.

“So, you’re a genie.” Her statement startled him back to reality. “Do I have to make three wishes?”

Jafar nodded slowly. “Yes. Nothing more.”

“Hmm.” She frowned as she broke the orange slices apart. “Why do I get the feeling there’s a catch?”

“Only that you be very specific.” He gave her a wry smile. “Of course, there are certain limitations.”

She glanced at him suspiciously. “Like?”

“I can’t kill anyone, I can’t bring back the dead, and I cannot make anyone fall in love.”

She shrugged. “Makes sense. Why do I need to be specific though?”

“You would be surprised with how much of an ...advantage… a genie has when a wish is too vague.” He set the apple down and took a sip of tea. Adha tilted her head to the side with curiosity. 

“What do you mean?”

He stared at her incredulously. “You can’t be serious.”

“No really, what do you mean? 

Jafar sighed. “Very well. For example, my first master was an idiot. His first wish was merely for treasure, so I took him to a sinking pirate’s ship.” 

Adha choked on her tea. “Wow. Are you always this much of an asshole?” She sputtered as she gasped for breath. Silently he reached over and placed his hand on her back, between her shoulder blades. She could feel her breath instantly steady itself as the choking sensation that arrested her throat dissipated. Shocked, she turned to see him smirk at her. “I guess not.” She whispered breathlessly. 

“I suppose in the beginning, I was angry with my situation, and subsequently took it out on the first three masters.” He shrugged “As time passed I realized that mistreating my masters wasn’t going to help me at all.” 

“You mean you weren’t always a genie?” Her eyes widened in surprise.

“No.”

“Oh. How did you-“

“I’d rather not say.” He interrupted. “It’s still a sore subject after all these years.” 

“Fair enough.” She watched him as he took a sip from his barely touched glass. She was still curious as to why he was a genie in the first place. “What about before you were a genie?” 

“I was vizier to the Sultan.” He finally bit into the apple he grabbed earlier. Adha figured she’d stop prying and silently waited for him to continue. After a moment, he spoke up. “Why do you care so much about my past?”

“Just curious.” She smiled coyly. He stopped eating and turned to look at her suspiciously. 

“Really?”

“Yep.” She could barely contain a puckish grin. “If you’re going to be stuck with me for a while, we might as well get to know each other.”

He scoffed. “Don’t get so attached. Once you make your third wish, that’s it.”

Adha winced. “You didn’t have a favorite master?” 

Jafar rolled his eyes. “That would be foolish.” 

“Well let me ask you this…you say you can’t make anyone fall in love…weren’t you ever in love?”

He froze, unable to speak. After an uncomfortable pause he finally choked out a “Yes.”

“Oh.” She paused, sensing his discomfort. “I’m so sorry. You must miss her terribly.” 

He clenched his hands into fists. “She didn’t love me.” 

Adha looked at him sadly. “That’s a shame. It’s her loss.” 

His head snapped up in surprise. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s her loss.” She repeated. 

“What do you mean?” 

She laughed. “It’s her loss for turning you down.” 

Jafar looked at her incredulously. “Why would you say that? She was a princess, she was supposed to marry-“ 

“Wait, she was the Sultan’s daughter?” Adha’s eyes widened. He hung his head in shame.

“Yes. But she didn’t love me. Truth be told, the whole royal family never accepted me as one of their own.” 

Adha opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it when he buried his face in his hands. She reached over and gently placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Jafar was surprised- he had never had a master act like this towards him. Heaving a sigh, he continued. 

“They never accepted me because I was once a street rat. I-“

“A street what?”

“A street rat. A beggar.” He spat, his tone bitter. “My parents died when I was young, so I was left to fend for myself on the streets until I picked the wrong pocket and was thrown into prison for five years. Once I was released I was back on the streets until the queen took pity on me and took me in.”

His last two statements left Adha speechless. She slowly reached to hold one of his hands until he jerked it away. “I do not need your pity.” A cloud of red smoke suddenly surrounded him, sucking him across the room and back into his lamp. 

“Ugh.” Adha groaned, burying her face in her hands. She contemplated summoning him again, but didn’t want to anger him further. Rising from the kitchen table, she slowly made her way back to the kitchen counter where his faintly glowing lamp sat. She gently lifted it up off the counter and hugged it against her. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered.


	2. A Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adha makes amends with Jafar by cooking dinner. Jafar ends up going against his own rule and gets to know her.

Later that evening, her mind wandered back to Jafar as she was slicing eggplants for dinner. She didn’t know why she bothered buying enough food for two, seeing as he had only eaten half of the apple. Adha hoped he would accept it anyway. She cast a nervous glance at the now still lamp, perched on top of the kitchen table. She sighed and shook her head as she continued to work. 

Once she placed the dish in the oven, she turned towards the table. She stared at the lamp as she approached, her mind racing. Would he be upset if she summoned him again? How does he even fit in that lamp? Was it uncomfortable? She stopped at the table, the lamp’s dark patina glowing under the light. She gently lifted the lamp and, with a deep breath, started to rub the belly in short circles. The red smoke started pouring out faster than it did in the beginning, with Jafar materializing in an instant. 

“Yes? What do you want?” He glared at her, his arms crossed. Adha sighed. 

“I’m really sorry about earlier.” 

His expression softened slightly. “Why are you apologizing?” 

She shrugged. “I hit a nerve, didn’t I? I felt terrible for upsetting you.” 

He stared. “I…You didn’t need to do that.” He could barely respond. She set the lamp down on the table and took a step closer to him. 

“Can I ask you something?”

He nodded, bracing himself.

“What’s it like, having to live in the lamp?” 

He scoffed. “It’s definitely smaller than this room.” 

“Hmm. Interesting…Oh!” She hurried back towards the kitchen and peered into the oven. Sighing in relief, she shut the door and grabbed the timer on the counter. Jafar watched curiously. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh, I’m making dinner.” She set the timer down. “I’ve made enough for the both of us if you want some.” 

He stared at her incredulously. He was shocked at the amount of care she had shown him since she first summoned him from the lamp. He was beginning to think she wasn’t even expecting him to begin with. But a part of him wondered why she would bother. 

“Jafar?”

Her voice jolted him back to reality. “Hmm?” 

“Are you alright?” 

“Oh. Yes.” His cheeks burned with embarrassment. “You really did not need to bother with me.” 

“Why not?” 

Jafar sputtered. “I am a genie. You are my mistress.” 

Adha shrugged, smiling coyly. “So?”

Jafar was speechless. Unsure of how to respond, he silently took a seat at the kitchen table. He watched as she moved about the kitchen, taking out a pair of glasses and opening a bottle of wine. He finally noticed she was no longer wearing the baggy t-shirt and shorts- instead she wore a scarlet blouse with black skinny jeans. His eyes lingered on her blouse. He couldn’t help but wonder if she chose the color on purpose. 

“You know, I can see you checking me out.” Adha snickered, flashing him a mischievous grin. He quickly averted his eyes, his face burning with shame. 

“That color suits you.” He answered quietly. 

“Aw, thank you.” She replied sweetly as she brought the wine and glasses to the table. He shot her a confused glance. “Oh, if you don’t drink, I can take it back…” She added. 

He shook his head. “It’s alright. Leave it.” 

She set the bottle and glasses down, turning back to the kitchen. She pulled a pitcher of water from the refrigerator, got out a couple drinking glasses, and returned to the table with them. Jafar began to protest.

“There’s really no need…”

Adha changed the subject quickly as she joined him at the table. “You know, I still don’t know how I ended up with your lamp.” 

He stared at her, confused. “What do you mean?” 

“I got your lamp in a package. It ended up on my doorstep and someone knocked at the door and left it there. I didn’t even see who it was.” 

Jafar paused. It certainly explained her shock when they first met. He finally responded. “I can barely hear what goes on outside my lamp, but I do remember hearing someone find it maybe a few months before we met. Yet here we are. It was strange- all of my previous masters summoned me immediately after finding my lamp.” 

Adha opened her mouth to respond when suddenly her cell phone pinged. She picked it up and lit up the screen. “Oh, it’s my cousin.”

He stared at the phone, puzzled. “What is that?”

She held up her hand, signaling him to wait as she read the message on her phone. “Oh, that’s funny. Turns out it was my cousin Mousa who sent the lamp- he sent one of his assistants to drop it off but I guess they thought I wasn’t home?”

“How did your cousin find my lamp?” Jafar frowned. 

“He’s an antiques dealer. My guess is one of his assistants found your lamp and brought it to him to appraise. But, my birthday was a few weeks ago and I guess he thought it was a good birthday present? Makes me wonder what he sent my sister.” Adha laughed. 

“Your sister?”

“I’m a twin.” She flashed a devious smile. He smirked. 

“Let me guess. Identical?” 

“For the most part, yeah.” She poured herself a glass of wine. “The only thing that sets us apart is our hair.”

Jafar straightened himself in his seat. “Perhaps you wouldn’t mind if I asked you a few questions now, since you’ve already asked enough about me.”

“Go for it.” 

He thought for a moment. “What about the rest of your family?”

“My sister is married, she and her husband have two kids. They live on the other side of the city about thirty minutes away. There’s also my little brother who just graduated university and has a job with a veterinarian- an animal doctor.” She noted his confused glance. “He’s in another city an hour away. My baba and my stepmom live ten minutes away but they’re visiting her family in Mexico.” 

Jafar sat silently for a moment, struggling to process what she just told him. “And your mother?” 

“She died when I was fourteen.” Adha responded solemnly. “She had cancer.” 

“I…I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright. It was a long time ago, and I’d like to think she’s no longer suffering. She was sick for a long time.” She sighed wistfully before taking a sip of wine. 

He turned his gaze to the fruit bowl still centered on the table, unsure of what to say next. For the first time in centuries he felt sympathy, for he knew what it was like to lose a mother. He swallowed hard before speaking again. “You said your name is Adha? Where did your family come from?” 

She nodded. “We’re Egyptian. I was actually born in Cairo.”

“Cairo.” 

“A big city in Egypt.” She smiled. “I’m guessing you were around before it existed.” 

“I have been to Cairo. One of my previous masters lived there. Where are we right now?” He glanced out the window. 

“We’re in Canada- the city is called Toronto. I’ll show you a map later, if you want.” 

Jafar’s eyes widened in shock. “Where?” 

Adha laughed. “Would you believe me if I told you that your lamp crossed a whole ocean to get to me?” 

“…Right. Show me that map, then.” 

Still snickering, she got up and crossed the living room to the bookcase that stood by hallway. She pulled a thin blue book from the third shelf before turning back to the kitchen table. Once she rejoined him she leafed through the pages a bit before revealing a two-page map of the world. Jafar’s jaw dropped. 

“What are those lands?” He pointed to the Americas.

“Those are North and South America. And we are here.” She pointed to Canada as she spoke. 

“Incredible.” He whispered, sliding the book closer to himself. As he continued to study the map in front of him, Adha hid a contented smile. Suddenly the loud beep of the oven timer startled them both. 

“Oh, it’s ready!” She jumped up from her chair and jogged to the oven. Jafar turned back to the map in front of him, his gaze focused around the Arabian peninsula. 

“I…I can’t find it.” He whispered dejectedly. 

“Can’t find what?” Adha called out as she carefully set the dish from the oven onto the counter.

“Agrabah. I can’t find it.” 

She frowned. “I’m really sorry, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of such a place. Is that where you were from?” 

Jafar nodded. “I wasn’t really born there, but it was home.” 

“Let me see.” She sat down next to him, gently taking the book from his hands. “What places were nearby?” 

“It’s not quite close by, but it’s due west of Sherebad.” 

His answer left her nonplussed. “Sher what?”

“A kingdom between Persia and India.” Jafar rolled his eyes. “It’s where I was born.”

“Oh. Well that narrows it down to here, I guess.” She pointed to the general area of the Arabian Peninsula where he had studied before. “Were there any landmarks nearby?”

“It was a major port. Arabia is actually west of the city itself.”

“It’s most likely around here then.” She pointed to the tip of the Persian Gulf, on the border of Iraq and Iran. Jafar took the map from her and studied the spot she pointed out. 

“Perhaps. I still don’t see it on the map.”

Adha bit her lip. “How long has it been since you were last in Agrabah?”

“Over a thousand years.” 

“Oh. Maybe…it was… lost to time.” She was hesitant to respond. She watched nervously as he realized what she meant. To her dismay, his expression remained blank. He turned his gaze back to the book and continued to stare at the pages in front of him. After a brief silence he slammed a fist on the table, startling her. 

“Those damned fools.” He hissed. “The kingdom would have lasted much longer if I remained Sultan.” 

“Um…you were made Sultan?” Adha questioned as she tensed up, sensing his anger. “I thought you were-“

“Yes, I was Sultan for not even one damned day!” Jafar spat. “If it weren’t for that boy and his blasted monkey I would have ruled Agrabah and turned it into an empire! I- ” He was cut short when Adha suddenly grabbed one of his wrists with one hand. She could feel a large metal cuff under the sleeve of his robes. His jaw dropped in shock.

“Calm down.” Her voice was stern and level. They locked eyes for nearly a minute before he sighed and relented, sinking back into his chair. She loosened her grip on his wrist, her hand gently sliding against his palm as she moved her arm away from him. He caught her hand in his. 

“My apologies, mistress.” He spoke solemnly, his gaze fixed on their joined hands. “A thousand years may have passed, but I am still angry. I swear I won’t raise my voice at you again.” 

Adha stared at him, unsure of how to respond. “Um, you don’t have to call me mistress. Also…have you considered therapy?” 

He laughed softly. “Very well, I won’t call you mistress.”


	3. The First Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Adha makes her first wish.

*three months later*

“Ugh!” Adha groaned as she slammed the door behind her. Jafar, seated on the couch, looked up from his book. 

“I take it you had a rather trying day.” 

“An understatement.” She retorted, dropping her keys on the tray by the door. “The same patient has been hounding the office the last three weeks trying to get an appointment to see Dr. Marquez even though my schedule had more openings!” 

“Why won’t he see you?” Jafar looked at her quizzically. 

“His excuse was I’m just the physician’s assistant, not the doctor.” She rolled her eyes. “He thinks I’m not qualified.” 

“What difference does that make?”

“Doctors are in school for a lot longer than physician’s assistants. But that really wasn’t for me.” She sat down next to him. He set his book down and turned towards her. 

“Are you going to let an idiot get under your skin, then?”

Adha smiled. “I guess not. He’ll just have to accept it or go elsewhere. Nice to see you’re finally wearing some of the stuff I got you.” She added, noticing he was wearing a black hooded sweater and gray pants instead of the vibrant robes. 

Jafar rolled his eyes. “You have my thanks, but it will take some time to get used to them.” He picked up the book again. Adha spied the title on the spine- Kama Sutra. 

“Nice book.” She grinned deviously. “Were you planning on seducing me?” 

His face turned bright red as he quickly snapped the book shut. “It would be highly inappropriate of me. Unless of course that was what you wanted.” 

Adha’s cheeks flushed at the retort. “Oh no, I wouldn’t want to force you into anything, I’m sorry.”

He smirked. “As you wish.” He watched as she rose from the couch and walked briskly towards the kitchen. 

“Tea?” She called out as she yanked open one of the cabinets and pulled out the kettle. 

“Of course. Thank you.” He replied as he opened the book again and continued to read. She glanced back to see him reading and sighed quietly. As she filled the kettle and set it on the stove she thought about what he had said. She was beginning to wonder if he was only saying that because he viewed their relationship as that between a genie and master. Her heart sank at the thought. She had tried her best to treat him as an equal, and as hard as it was for her to admit, she was starting to fall for him. She stole another glance back at the couch; Jafar was still reading silently, oblivious to her mild distress. She sighed again as she took out the teapot from another cabinet and filled it with the black tea she kept in a ceramic jar on the counter. 

Adha’s mind wandered as she waited for the kettle. She had wanted to set him free in the beginning, but he was adamant that she used the first two wishes for something else. She was surprised that he hadn’t brought up the fact that she hadn’t wished for anything yet. He was quite possibly just biding his time, showing much more patience than he let on. Adha wondered how long he was even willing to wait for her to make a wish, considering she didn’t even know what to wish for at all. 

The kettle’s shriek interrupted her train of thought. She quickly lifted the kettle from the stove and filled the teapot with the boiling hot water. Once it was filled she turned to the cabinet to grab some glasses. As she set them down on the serving tray, Jafar snapped his book shut and stood up. She glanced up at him. 

“Do you want any dates with your tea?” She asked. 

“Yes, thank you.” He set the book down on the low table beside the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Adha grabbed the box of dates from the refrigerator and set them down on the tray. Just as she was about to open a drawer to get out some spoons, Jafar’s hand caught her wrist. Startled, she stared at his hand for a moment before slowing lifting her gaze to meet his. 

About as swiftly as he had caught her hand, he leaned in and kissed her. Her heart stopped. He let go of her hand and pulled her closer. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she let out a small whimper. He deepened the kiss as one hand traveled up her back and rested on the nape of her neck. A ripple of pleasure pulsed through her at his touch. 

“Adha?” Jafar’s voice snapped her to attention. She looked around and saw him standing by the kitchen table, his expression filled with genuine concern. She was breathing heavily, her heart sinking at the realization that she was just daydreaming. 

“Are you alright?” He asked as he slowly approached her, taking her hands in his. Taking a few deep breaths, she nodded. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She breathed, struggling to look him in the eye. He frowned. 

“You look unwell.” 

She shook her head. “It’s alright, I’m fine. Come on, I think the tea is ready.” She let go and turned towards the counter to lift the tray, only to find it levitating. “What the hell?”

Jafar laughed. “I thought I would take care of it.” Adha watched in awe as the tray floated to the kitchen table before gently settling down. He took her hand once more and led her to the table. Once they were both seated there was an awkward silence. Adha tried her best to keep busy by filling their glasses and opening the box of dates, but she still felt mildly uncomfortable. 

“Can I ask you something?” She finally spoke, breaking the tension in the air. Jafar nodded as she continued. “What was Agrabah like?” 

He shrugged. “It was a large city with a busy port. Of course the markets were always busy.” 

“Oh, sounds like it was on the Silk Road.” 

“What?”

“Sorry.” She blushed slightly. “What I meant to say was that it was probably on a very well known trade route that we now call the Silk Road.”

“That’s a ridiculous term. But now that you mentioned it, the port received a lot of that. Those went directly to the palace.” Jafar rolled his eyes. 

“Tell me more. What was it like living there?” She sat up straight in her chair and rested on her elbows. 

“Sometimes I would sneak out of the palace at night to go to the shore, but I spent more time in the desert. It was better than having to deal with all those fools in the palace.” He dropped a cube of sugar in his tea, watching as it slowly dissolved. 

“The desert at night must have been beautiful.” She smiled. “The last time I’ve been to the desert at night was when I was ten years old- I went with Baba to visit Giza.” 

“Isn’t that the city with the pyramids?” 

She nodded. “Yes. There happened to be a full moon that night, that made it so much better.” 

He shook his head. “Sadly I can’t say I’ve ever appreciated that as you have. I only went to the desert to search for…” He faltered, unsure of whether or not to continue. Adha reached over and took his hand. 

“It’s alright.” She thought for a moment. “Actually, I wanted to tell you…” 

He glanced up at her. “Hm?” 

She took a deep breath, glancing at his lamp perched on the kitchen counter. “I wish to visit Agrabah with you for one night.” 

He stared at her incredulously. “Is that really your first wish?” 

She nodded, smiling. He sat up in his seat and locked eyes with her again. 

“Are you certain?” 

“Yes.” She breathed. 

Jafar sat in complete silence as he considered her request. It was going to be a difficult decision for him, for it meant he would have to go back to Agrabah after what he had done. After a few long moments he solemnly took her hands in his and stood up, pulling her up with him. 

“Close your eyes.” He instructed, his voice wavering slightly. 

She obeyed, her heart pounding as she was pulled closer to him. She could feel a large gust of wind blowing around them. It howled for what seemed like ages before the air suddenly turned still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that bit where she was daydreaming that they kissed was a bit random, but honestly I was inspired by that deleted scene in Aladdin where Jafar daydreamed about yelling at the Sultan to give him the throne ;) Feedback is always welcome!!!


	4. Return to Agrabah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For her first wish, Jafar takes Adha to Agrabah. Even though Jafar admits he's fallen for her, he can no longer hide from his past.

“You can open your eyes now.” He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing on top of a rocky cliff next to the sea. In the distance she could see a large city glittering in the sunset, with the palace looming off to the side. 

“This is incredible…” She breathed as she took in the sight. “Wait, your lamp!” 

“It’s safe back in your kitchen.” He took her hand reassuringly. “We are only here until sunrise.” 

Adha nodded, turning to face the city again. “So why are we so far away?” 

Jafar lowered his gaze. “The city guards might still remember me. I don’t want to be seen at the moment.” 

“Does this have something to do with…. you being Sultan for a day?” She asked hesitantly. She didn’t have to know the whole story to understand his reluctance. He nodded. 

“Yes. They may try to attack me if they see me.” 

“I’m here, I won’t let them.” She answered quickly. He was surprised and touched with her sudden protectiveness. 

“You understand they are armed, yes?” 

“I take self-defense classes once a week, remember? Plus Baba taught me how to disarm someone.” She countered, smiling. He shook his head and began to laugh.

“Lucky for you I’m bound to keep you from harm.” 

“Why don’t we go for a walk along the beach?” She suggested, pointing at the beach below them.

“Of course.” 

He took her hand and led her down the stone steps leading to the beach. Once they were safely on the sand she turned to face the ocean, taking a deep breath as she felt the spray from the waves hit her face. Jafar came up behind her and hugged her close, his hands splayed across her waist and hips. She gasped in surprise. 

“What do you think?” His voice in her ear sent a tingle up her spine. 

She smiled. “It’s beautiful.” She leaned into him, her head resting against his cheek. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

They stood together for a while, watching the waves crash at their feet. The sun sank lower and lower until it was just a sliver on the horizon. Adha enjoyed the feeling of his embrace. She reached up and gently caressed the other side of his face, paying extra attention to his beard. He relished her touch and closed his eyes. It was at that moment Jafar knew he was falling. He couldn’t deny it any longer. 

“Jafar?” 

He hugged her closer. “Yes?” 

“Do you remember when I asked you if you had ever been in love?” She asked, her voice low and hesitant. He sighed, lifting a hand to press against her cheek and turn her face towards him. 

“Yes. Why do you ask?” He answered, his thumb lightly caressing her chin. She sighed. 

“I…” She faltered. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she stared into his eyes. He understood immediately. He slowly leaned his face closer to hers, their lips a mere inches away from each other. 

“Yes?” He whispered, his mouth inching even closer. Adha shifted underneath him, turning her body towards his. In an instant, she threw her arms around him as her lips crashed into his. He eagerly returned the favor, pulling her closer as his hands roamed up and down her back. After a moment she pulled away, her brow furrowed in concern. 

“Do you hear something?” She whispered. 

He looked around, listening. Despite the roar of the crashing waves, hoofbeats could be heard in the distance. His eyes widened in fear. “We have to go.” He said urgently. He grabbed her hand. They broke into a run towards a small cavern carved into the rock. Once they were inside, Jafar peered out towards the shore. In the distance, he spied a single figure on horseback. 

“That looks like Hakim.” He squinted to get a better look. “He’s the captain of the palace guards.” 

“I take it you two know each other?” Adha asked hesitantly. Jafar nodded.

“Until the day I made myself Sultan, he was the closest thing I had to a friend.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. The fault is entirely mine. After all, I did throw him and the rest of the guards in prison after they tried to arrest me.” He admitted, his face blushed with shame. For once Adha was unfazed by this admission.

“Do you think he saw us run away?” She asked, hugging him close to her. 

“I’m not sure. But he’s not heading this way, so I can only assume he didn’t.” Jafar watched as the horse stopped where they were standing. Hakim dismounted and started observing the sand. “Damn. I forgot our footprints.” Jafar whispered. “Let me try something.” He snapped his fingers. In an instant, the foot prints they left behind vanished. He chuckled as Hakim jumped in shock. “That should buy us a few minutes to escape again.” 

“Where do we go now?” Adha asked as she kissed him on the cheek. 

“I have an idea…. Close your eyes.” He turned and pulled her into an embrace. She shut her eyes again as the wind around them picked up. After a short moment the wind died down again and Adha opened her eyes. This time they were in the middle of the desert, with Agrabah even further in the distance. She turned to look at Jafar. 

“Where are we?” 

“About ten miles from Agrabah. I actually have something to show you.” He took her hand and led her further into the desert towards a cluster of rocky cliffs. The sun had already set and the moon was just above the horizon.

After a short time walking, they stopped at the foot of a particularly large cliff. Each crack and crevice was illuminated by the moonlight, creating sharp, jagged shadows. Adha gasped as she spied a lion’s head carved into the rock. “Look at that!” She cried. “What is it?” 

“The entrance to the Cave of Wonders.” Jafar replied, his voice barely concealing his sadness. She shot him a confused glance. 

“What exactly is it?” 

He sighed. “It’s a cave that holds priceless treasures, but it’s meant to guard a genie’s lamp. As a matter of fact, my lamp is sitting in there right now.” 

Adha gave him a terrified look. “Is it?” 

He laughed softly. “The lamp is still safe in your kitchen. What I mean is that right now we are in Agrabah three years after I was trapped in the lamp. I did not meet my first master until twenty years had passed.” 

“Oh.” She turned towards the cave. “So how does it guard the lamp?

“The cave has one stipulation. Only a diamond in the rough may enter.” 

She stared at him incredulously. “Diamond in the rough?” 

“One whose worth lies far beyond what people see.” He replied. Adha cocked her head to the side, confused. 

“So, how did you know this?” 

“Because when I was vizier, I sought this cave to obtain the lamp it guarded.” He bowed his head, ashamed. 

“There was another genie?”

“Yes. However I don’t seem to recall this one having a name.” He shrugged. “At the time I only cared to obtain the lamp for my own agenda.” 

Adha thought for a moment. “Did you use this genie and his lamp to become Sultan of Agrabah?” 

Jafar nodded slowly. “Yes.” 

“I don’t understand, though. How did you manage to get the lamp?” Adha glanced at the rock. As far as she could see, there was no opening to the cave at all. 

“Because it opens when you approach it, but if you are not the diamond in the rough, it swallows you and buries you in the sand. So, I had to search for such a person.” He sighed, his cheeks flushed again with shame. “Many men have been buried in the sand at my behest.” 

“You didn’t answer my question though. How did you get it?” She asked impatiently. 

“Well, eventually I had found the diamond in the rough. A local thief and his pet monkey. I was able to get him to agree to the job simply because he had a fondness for the princess and wanted to impress her.”

“I see. So…this sounds like it’s going to be a long story, can we sit down?” Adha gestured to the ground behind them. Jafar snickered. 

“As you wish.” He snapped his fingers and a small rug materialized, allowing them to sit on the sand comfortably. Once they were seated she turned to face him. 

“So, what happened? How did you know he was the diamond in the rough?” 

“I caught him sneaking into the palace to return a bracelet to the princess. They had met in the market earlier when she snuck out.” He began. “No ordinary thief would sneak in the palace to not steal anything.” 

“That’s so sweet.” She cooed. Jafar rolled his eyes. 

“Indeed. I am not proud of this, but I had the guards apprehend him once he had returned the bracelet and instructed them to take him to meet me a short distance from the cave.” He glanced at her. She was still listening intently. “That was how I spoke to him and got him to agree to get me the lamp. However, the damn monkey that accompanied him had touched some of the forbidden treasure, which caused the cave to start swallowing them into the sand. I nearly had it, but the monkey had also stolen it from my cloak and took it down with them.” 

Adha’s brows raised in surprise. “So, they get the lamp, hand it off to you, only to have the lamp back again?” 

“Precisely.”

“So then what?” 

He sighed. “Obviously he became that genie’s master. Used his first wish to become a prince. He even had a ridiculous parade to announce his arrival to Agrabah as ‘Prince Ali of Ababwa’ in an effort to win over the princess.” 

She laughed. “You have to give him credit for trying. Did she like it?” 

“Oddly enough, no. She was not impressed.” He smirked. “He was later invited to our harvest celebration where he managed to out-dance the princess. I suspect the genie had a hand in it, but it did not endear her to him at all.” 

“Yikes.” Adha grimaced. “So what happened after that?”

“Later that evening he and the princess had managed to fly around Agrabah on a magic carpet he had also found in the Cave of Wonders. My pet bird had seen them. I suppose that was what gave her a change of heart.” 

She held up a hand, signaling him to stop. “Okay. One, you didn’t tell me you had a bird. Two, this sort of sounds familiar.” 

“I had a pet parrot. His name was Iago. When I first became a genie I had originally dragged him into the lamp with me, but I let him out after a year. I suspect he’s at the palace right now.” He took her hand. “How exactly is all this familiar, though?” 

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “When you mentioned a flying carpet it sort of clicked…what was this young man’s name?” 

Jafar was hesitant. “Aladdin.”

Adha gasped loudly. “No!” 

He jumped in his seat, startled. “You knew who he was?” 

“The story is in A Thousand and One Nights!” She answered excitedly. “Granted, it’s probably different than your perspective, seeing as in the story he goes up against two different people. Still… oh my god, so the story of Aladdin is real!” 

“I haven’t even finished.” Jafar countered. Adha froze, her face flushed with a sudden realization. 

“You were the the bad guy in this story, weren’t you.” She asked, her voice quiet. He sighed, bowing his head in shame. 

“Yes.”

She took a deep breath. “Please tell me the truth. What happened the day you became a genie?” 

“I stole the lamp back from Aladdin. My first wish was to become Sultan of Agrabah. But that didn’t work, for the guards were still loyal to the original Sultan. So my next wish was to become the most powerful sorcerer. I used my power to…” He faltered. Adha expression hardened as stared him in the eyes. 

“To what?”

“To banish Aladdin, and force the princess to marry me by threatening her father.” He swallowed hard. “The genie must have used magic behind my back to bring Aladdin back from exile, because he was back in Agrabah a few hours later. After a brief fight over the lamp, I had it back, but Aladdin managed to trick me into wishing to become more powerful than the genie himself. That itself was very vague, so the genie took advantage of that gray area to turn me into the only being more powerful than him… another genie.” 

An awkward and strained silence hung in the air as Adha stared at him in disbelief. Hearing about his actions left her heartbroken and disgusted. After a few moments she stood up. 

“I’d like to go back home now.” She whispered tensely. 

Jafar heaved a sad sigh. “As you wish.” He responded. 

He stood up, taking only her hands. Adha closed her eyes as the familiar gust of wind roared around them. In an instant, they were back in her living room. She locked eyes with him, barely holding back her tears. 

“I…I need a moment.” She choked, tears streaming down her face. “You don’t have to go back into your lamp.” She turned and marched to her room, shutting the door behind her. Dejected, Jafar sank onto the couch. He buried his face in his hands as he choked back a sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I might have been a bit impatient when writing out this chapter. I tried to elaborate a little more about how everyone was feeling here. As always, feedback is always welcome!


	5. Second Wish, Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adha finally confronts Jafar after a week of not speaking to him. After they talk, she makes her second wish. The experience shows Jafar a whole new world. ;)

*one week later* 

It was the longest week of Jafar’s life. Adha refused to speak to him, despite the fact that she still somehow took it upon herself to feed him, not that he really needed it. He was grateful that she still somewhat cared, even though it was very apparent that she was still disgusted with him. He would attempt to go back to his lamp to give her space, but she would wordlessly summon him back each time. 

On this day, however, she had it in her to finally address him after dinner while he was reading on the couch. She sat down next to him.

“Jafar?” 

He froze, his eyes not leaving the book. “Yes?” 

She sighed. “Why did you do it?” 

He bowed his head, setting the book down beside him. “It’s a long story.” 

“I’ve got all day.” She answered pointedly. 

He took a deep breath before continuing. “In Sherebad, I was born a street rat. I had worked so hard to become grand vizier. Over time, it wasn’t enough. I wanted more. It didn’t help that my sordid past was used against me; I was constantly told that I would never amount to anything more than second.” 

Adha was stone-faced. “So… your ambition got the best of you, and you wanted to get back at others who hurt you in the process?”

He nodded, his face burning with shame. She shook her head in disbelief. 

“Oh, habibi. You should really consider therapy.” She took his hand. “Holding in this much bitterness and anger is not good.” 

He sat there silently, staring at her hand in his. He couldn’t believe she referred to him with such endearment. He glanced up at her. “You keep mentioning that, but I’m not sure I know what that is.” 

“It’s….” She faltered, thinking. “It’s kind of like going to the doctor. Only, the doctor talks to you. And talking to the doctor helps you to process feelings so that you can heal.” 

Jafar shook his head. “I doubt a doctor would be willing to see someone like me.” 

“Once I set you free, I’ll take you.”

“Not before you make your second wish, I insist.” He countered. “You’ve only made one so far.” 

“Well, I had thought of something.” Adha let go of his hand. “I was thinking this time we could go to Egypt. It’s been so long since I had last gone to visit, and I think you would really like it.” 

“Where in Egypt?” He asked, surprised that she wanted to spend her second wish with him again. 

She paused. There were many places in Egypt she had wanted to visit, but she couldn’t decide on just one place. Adha considered her birthplace Cairo, but she was more interested in seeing the old temples and pyramids more than anything. “Giza.” She finally spoke. “Have you ever seen the pyramids?” 

“Only in drawings. Truth be told, I know very little about Egypt other than a few kingdoms in it that traded with Agrabah.” Jafar admitted. 

“What about the master you had from Cairo?” 

He shook his head. “My time with that master was rather short. He made his wishes all within the span of a day.” 

Adha nodded. “Well in that case…when can we go?”

“When you say so.” 

“Then I wish to spend one night in Giza with you.” She replied solemnly, grasping both of his hands. Jafar clung to her hands as they both stood up. 

“As you wish, habibti. Close your eyes.” 

To his shock, she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder as she shut her eyes tightly. The wind picked up around them, roaring and swirling around them. After a few moments it died down once more. Lifting her face from his shoulder, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

“Turn around.” She whispered. 

Jafar looked over his shoulder. His jaw dropped in awe as he beheld the three great pyramids for which Giza was known. They were closer to the smallest pyramid, its shape partially blocking the light of the full moon that hung in the sky. He turned to fully face the large monument. 

“I had no idea they were so massive.” He whispered, turning to look at Adha.

“Would you believe that they are actually tombs?” She asked, grinning mischievously. Jafar turned to her, his expression rife with shock. 

“Tombs?” He glanced back at the pyramid. “How can something this large be a tomb?”

“Something you would understand entirely- as a monument to the pharaoh’s power.”. She replied, winking. 

“Pharaoh?” 

“Kings of ancient Egypt.” She answered, staring at him in disbelief. “You really don’t know much about the history, do you?” 

“I’m afraid not.” He admitted. “But I am willing to learn.” 

Adha smiled. “Why don’t we get a closer look?” She took his hand and led him towards the pyramid in front of them. 

“You said these were the tombs of kings. What about those three over there?” He pointed the three even smaller pyramids to the south. 

“Those belong to the queens.” She explained. “Although some queens are interred in these pyramids with their husbands- in a separate chamber, usually.”

“I see. So who is buried in this one?”

“Menkaure. But, you want to start with the Great Pyramid.” She pointed to the largest of the three. “The Great Pyramid belongs to the pharaoh Khufu. The one in the middle is that of his son Khafre. And Menkaure was Khafre’s son.”

“So all of this is a family legacy?” Jafar was fascinated.

“In a way, yes. You can’t see it from here, but on the other side of the Great Pyramid there are more cemeteries where the rest of the members of the royal family are buried.” She replied as they finally approached the foot of the pyramid. “Oh! I think we might be able to see it from here, but look over there!” She pointed excitedly to a large structure to the east. He followed her gaze and stared in awe. 

“Ah, the Sphinx. I’ve seen drawings of it too, but again, they are nothing compared to the real thing.” He smirked. “I want to get a closer look.” He squeezed her hand, signaling her to close her eyes. There was an audible popping sound as soon as they closed. Once she opened them again, they were right in front of the Sphinx’s paw. 

“What do you think?” She grinned. 

Jafar stood silently as he gazed at the Sphinx. Adha was absolutely delighted to see the awe and wonder etched upon his face. After a few moments he turned to look at her. 

“Whose face is it?”

She shrugged. “Scholars for the most part think it belongs to Khafre. His pyramid is behind the Sphinx after all.” 

Jafar smirked. “A pity his nose is lost to time.” Adha burst out laughing. 

“Smart ass.” She choked, gasping for air between giggles. 

“You still found it funny.” He grinned, reaching over to put a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades. Just like their first meeting, she felt her breathing magically steady itself as the choking ceased. As he slowly took his hand away, she caught him by the wrist, meaning to catch his hand. She could still feel the heavy metal cuffs through the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Do you have to wear those?” She asked, her eyes fixed on his sleeve. He nodded. 

“It is part of my imprisonment. They are like shackles, in a way.” 

She bit her lip hesitantly. “Can…can I see them?” 

He didn’t even think twice. He gently removed his hand from hers and started rolling up his sleeves. Adha choked back a gasp. The cuffs were much bigger than she had thought, spanning almost up his forearm completely. They had the exact same dark patina as his lamp, and they were surprisingly thick. She stared in awe, and couldn’t help herself as she reached out and traced her finger along the raised patterns that spanned the entire cuff. Jafar looked on sadly. 

“When I first gained these, they were so heavy I couldn’t bear it.” He spoke in a low voice. “Over time the feeling wore off, but never completely.” 

She continued to stare at the cuffs. “I…I can’t imagine having to wear these for so long. I can’t imagine having to be stuffed into that small lamp for so long. How have you not gone mad?” 

He laughed softly as he shrugged. “To tell you the truth, I have a feeling that I was already mad when my imprisonment started. As I have said before, over time I have learned that being cruel wasn’t going to better my situation, and that every subsequent master was completely blameless for my misfortune.” 

Adha gently touched his cheek, relishing the soft prickling sensation of his beard against her palm. Before she could respond, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. She tilted her head up, closing her eyes. Just as they were about to kiss again, Jafar froze. 

“Do you hear that?” He whispered. Adha listened carefully. The familiar sound of hoofbeats in the sand could be heard in the distance. Her eyes widened.

“Shit!” She exclaimed. “I forgot to tell you about the nighttime guard!” 

The both of them looked around wildly, searching for the rider. Jafar pointed to the east. “There. On horseback.” 

Adha turned to look. It wasn’t a military patrol as she had expected, but rather a rider dressed head to toe in black, wielding a large sickle sword. A large recurve bow could be seen peeking out from behind him. He was riding towards them at top speed, brandishing his sword menacingly and yelling. The color drained from her face. “Jafar. I don’t know what time period you took us to… but that’s no ordinary guard! That’s a Medjay! We have to run!” 

“Medjay?” Jafar frowned. “Who are they?”

“They guarded the pharaoh and the tombs! They kill trespassers on sight- we have to go!” She screamed. He didn’t need to be told again. He threw his arms around her and pulled her close. Adha watched as red smoke blew with the wind around them, whisking them away from the now cursing Medjay. 

In an instant, the roar of the wind died down as the smoke dissipated. They were safely back in her living room. Adha heaved a sigh as she threw herself down onto the couch. “That was close.” 

Jafar groaned. “Maybe for you.” 

She turned to look at him and saw an arrow sticking out of his right shoulder. She gasped in horror. “You’re hurt!” She immediately got up and dashed towards him. “Don’t move- let me see it!” She reached out to examine the wound but was stopped when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright. You are forgetting something, anyway.” He snapped his fingers and the arrow suddenly vanished. Adha gently touched his shoulder to examine where the arrow had pierced him. However, the wound had also vanished, leaving her shocked. 

“It’s…it’s gone!” 

He rolled his eyes, laughing softly. “Obviously.” He tried to move his shoulder, but winced in pain. “Ah, it seems like this will hurt for a little while longer.” 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered as tears stung her eyes. “I should have never wished to go. Especially if I knew you would get hurt.” 

“I’ll be alright, I promise.” He reassured her. “It will be fine in the morning.”

Adha dried her eyes on her sleeve as she turned to the clock hanging in the kitchen. Both hands signaled midnight. “It’s a little late.” She turned back to him. “I have work in the morning.” 

“Oh. Do you need me to go back in the lamp, then?” 

Adha stared at him in disbelief. “You mean to tell me you haven’t been sleeping in the spare room this whole time?” 

“No, I have not.” He replied sheepishly, lowering his gaze. “I’ve gotten used to sleeping in the lamp for so long.” 

“Oh habibi.” She sighed as she took his hands. “You don’t have to sleep in the lamp anymore.”

“You’re right.” Jafar shrugged. “It’s just that it’s…much larger than I’m used to.” 

“You can always read if you’re unable to sleep. Hey, you’d get to finish the Kama Sutra now.” Adha teased. He scowled as his cheeks turned red. 

“I’ll have you know I’m done with that. I’m reading something else.” He reached for the abandoned book on the sofa. It was a small black and brown book with the words “The Prince” embossed on the cover. 

“Oh, interesting choice.” She remarked. “How do you like it?” 

“Very much.” He smiled thoughtfully. “His arguments are very compelling.” 

Adha laughed. “If you say so.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Good night.” She turned and walked towards her bedroom door. He stood there stunned for a moment before following her. Just as she was about to cross the doorway she felt Jafar’s hand on her wrist. She turned to look at him. “What’s wrong?” 

He leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. He pulled away slowly, unable to hide a smile as he noticed her surprised expression. He pulled her closer as he whispered into her ear.

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit. I had to do a lot of research so I could accurately describe the whole pyramid complex. Feedback is always welcome!! Thank you!!!


	6. A Slight Mix-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Adha is about to set Jafar free, an unexpected visit from her twin sister Shadya forces Jafar to hide in the lamp for the time being. Unfortunately, there is a mix-up where Shadya accidentally takes Jafar's lamp home with her, and Jafar ends up meeting her a lot sooner than anticipated.

*the next afternoon*

Jafar looked up as soon as he heard the door slam. “Back so soon, dearest?” 

“I didn’t have any more appointments after two o’clock, so I decided to take the rest of the day off.” Adha replied as she gave him a kiss. “You’ve finished The Prince already?” She pointed to the book in his hands. 

“I finished that early this morning. I have to admit I’m not too fond of this Shakespeare fellow’s work.” He snapped the book shut and gestured to the pile of books on the coffee table in front of him. Adha picked up the first one on the stack. 

“Oh, Romeo and Juliet. I didn’t think you would be interested in this one.” She shrugged. Jafar shook his head.

“They’re idiots.” 

She laughed. “Ok, what about Hamlet?” 

He rolled his eyes. “He was right to kill the usurper, but the way he went about it was stupid.” He pointed to a small red book at the bottom of the stack. “I’ll admit I liked Julius Caesar but some of it sounds wrong.” 

Adha nodded in agreement. “Yeah, some of his histories aren’t very accurate. But he was a playwright, not a historian.” She turned towards the kitchen and found A Midsummer Night’s Dream tossed next to the garbage can. “Did you mean to toss this one?” She called out as she carefully picked it up.

“I don’t even want to speak of it.” He scowled as he joined her in the kitchen. “It’s absolute rubbish.” 

She stifled a laugh. “It sounds like his other comedies are out of the question then. I’m surprised you’ve gone through so many books while I was out.” 

Jafar opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of Adha’s phone blaring loudly from the counter. She picked it up and looked at the screen.

Oh, it’s Shadya! I have to pick this up.”

“Shadya?”

“My sister.” She signaled for him to remain silent as she answered the call. “Hey!” 

Jafar listened intently as he heard Shadya’s voice on the other line. Adha didn’t realize the volume was turned up so loudly that he could hear it.

“Hey! Are you home? I have a favor to ask.” Shadya spoke quickly as if she were running.

Adha glanced at Jafar before answering her. “I’m home early today, what’s up?” 

“Oh great! I was wondering if you still had Mom’s old tea set? I need to borrow it.” Shadya replied. “Isak and the kids just left to pick up my mother-in-law.” 

“Oh. Yeah I have it! I’ve been using the teapot but I’ve got the cups stored somewhere.” Adha turned to the cabinet and took out the small green teapot sitting inside. 

“Oh thank you!!! I’m actually on my way now to pick it up. I’m so sorry it’s last minute, I just got off work myself.” 

Adha’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh, yeah, no problem. Just how far away are you?” 

Shadya responded quickly. “About two minutes, actually.” 

Jafar frowned as he watched Adha’s expression move from shock to fear. She struggled to respond. “Oh-okay! Let me let you go so I can go find the cups.” 

“Ok! See you soon!” 

Adha quickly hung up and turned to Jafar. “I’m so sorry, habibi- you have to hide. I never told anyone in my family about you yet.” 

“It’s alright.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll hide in the lamp while your sister is here.” He gave her one more kiss before a cloud of red smoke swirled around him and sucked him into the lamp. Glancing back at the lamp, which was still perched on the kitchen counter, she turned towards the hallway closet next to her bedroom. It didn’t take her long to find the box of glass cups that came with her mother’s teapot. Once she hauled the box to the kitchen counter, there was a sharp rap at her front door. She quickly dashed to the door and threw it open. 

“Hey!” Shadya exclaimed as she threw her arms around her sister. “Ugh I barely see you anymore! What have you been up to?” 

Adha laughed nervously. “Oh, nothing. Just busy with work.” 

Her sister gave her an incredulous look as she stepped inside. “Yet you have the rest of today off?” 

“Ah come on, this is a pretty rare thing.” Adha waved dismissively. “How are Isak and the kids?” 

“Well, Isak’s office is actually moving locations next month. We’re hoping his commute is better.” Shadya set her bag down next to her sister’s. “Aya’s got the Kindergarten play next week, and we’re actually in the process of enrolling Zayn at the same school for next year.” 

“Oh my god, he’s already going to start school?” Adha gasped. “I can’t believe it!” 

Shadya nodded sadly. “Time is going way too fast.” 

The sisters hugged once more before turning to the kitchen. “So I found the box of cups, I’m hoping that’s the rest of the set.” Adha gestured to the box on the counter. Shadya opened it to take inventory the contents. 

“The tray is missing, I think.” She replied casually. “I remember there was a small silver tray with it.” 

Adha frowned. “That’s weird. Let me look in the closet again.” She pointed to the teapot on the counter. “There’s the teapot. It’s clean- I washed it this morning.” 

“Ok great, let me pack it up with the rest.” Shadya moved to put it in the box as Adha walked back to the hallway closet. Before she could pick up the teapot, Adha’s voice got her attention once more. 

“Did it have little flowers etched on the edge?” 

“Yeah it did.” Shadya called out in her sister’s direction, not really noticing that she picked up Jafar’s lamp and placed it in the box. She quickly shut the box. “Tell you what- just put it on top of the box, I have to hurry home and get dinner started.” 

Adha placed the tray on the box. “At this hour they’re going to hit traffic, no? It will probably be a while before they actually get home.” 

Shadya rolled her eyes. “Yeah you've got a point, knowing my mother-in-law she’s probably going to make them stop at the store to get a few items. But this is a complicated dish, so I need all the prep time I can get.” 

Both sisters shared a small laugh. Shadya carefully picked up the box and tray and headed for the door. “We should meet up again soon!” She called out as she stepped over the threshold. Adha smiled. 

“Yeah, we should. How long is your mother-in-law staying?” 

“A week, at most. She’ll be flying back to Amsterdam after Aya’s play.” Shadya replied as she carefully loaded the items into the front seat of her car. Adha nodded. 

“Alright, let’s try after she leaves.” She winked. 

Shadya laughed. “Definitely. Talk to you soon!” 

“Bye!” Adha carefully closed the door. Heaving a sigh, she walked to the kitchen to make some tea. As she grabbed the kettle and filled it up, her mind wandered to Jafar. She’d have to figure out how to tell her family about him once she sets him free. She set the kettle down and turned on the oven. She really hoped that her family would like him. Adha also hoped that they wouldn't ask too many questions about him. She was actually starting to think that the two of them may have to come up with a plan on how to address that. Her head snapped up at the realization. Jafar still needed to be set free. 

She turned to the counter. Her mother’s green teapot was the only item sitting there. Adha screamed in terror. “OH MY GOD!!!” She lunged for her phone and called her sister in a panic. It had gone straight to voicemail. “NOOO!” She screamed as she fumbled with the knob on the stove to turn it off, then ran to put on her shoes. She hastily grabbed her bag and keys and flew out the door after her sister. 

\- - -

Meanwhile, back at her home, Shadya carefully set the box down on the counter. She set the tray aside and slowly opened the box. “Oh. That’s weird. I don’t remember mom’s teapot looking like this.” She lifted Jafar’s lamp from the box. “This looks really wicked.” She murmured as she noted the sharp features of the handle and spout. Her eyes wandered over the rubies around the lid, pausing to look at one that had a smudge on the facet. She carefully ran her thumb across the smudged ruby. All of a sudden, a jet of red smoke shot out from the spout, causing her to drop the lamp while screaming in terror. Jafar materialized quickly in front of her. 

“Habibti, what took so long-?” He began to speak until he turned to look at Shadya. His jaw dropped in shock. She was her sister’s exact copy, with the same almond-shaped brown eyes, the same thin nose, the same petite frame. The only thing that set her apart from her sister was that she wore her medium brown hair in a shoulder-length bob. Shadya screamed again, backing into her kitchen counter. Jafar backed away from her slowly. 

“I…I apologize, madam. I don’t mean any harm.” He began to speak, struggling to keep calm. “You must be Adha’s sister. Shadya, yes?” 

Shadya remained silent, eyeing him warily. Her eyes darted back and forth between Jafar and the lamp. She took a deep breath before addressing him. “How do you know my sister?” 

“My lamp was gifted to her by your cousin.” 

Shadya pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. “Goddammit, Mousa.” She groaned. 

“…who?” He stared at her in confusion. Shadya waved dismissively. 

“Mousa is the name of our cousin, the antiques dealer. He sometimes works with some really shady people and gets into trouble for it. At this point I’m not sure I want to know how he got your….lamp.” She paused to glance back at the lamp on the floor between them. She slowly bent down to pick it up, taking extra care as she set it back on the counter. “Now. Who are you?” She asked, her tone suspicious. 

“My name is Jafar.” He replied, his voice low. Shadya’s otherwise stony expression softened slightly. 

“Ah, it’s alright, you don’t need to be nervous. To be honest I wasn’t really expecting…to meet a genie.” 

He shrugged. “In the beginning, Adha wasn’t expecting to meet me either. But she seemed to take it in stride.” 

“Hmm, I can see why.” She answered pointedly as she opened the cabinet and took out her kettle. Jafar struggled to hold back a snicker. “What’s so funny?” She snapped. 

“She did the exact same thing when we first met.” He gestured to the kettle. Shadya burst out laughing. 

“Is that right?” She set the kettle down. “So, Jafar, how long have you known my sister?” 

“About three months now.” 

Shadya grinned. “Ah, you’re the reason she’s been busy.” 

He stammered. “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

She laughed again. “Don’t worry about it. So, because your lamp was still at her place, I take it she hasn’t really made three wishes yet?” 

“She still has one left.” He answered quietly. “But the lamp has to be in her possession.” 

“Oh, I’m sure she’s on her way over here right now.” She smiled sympathetically. “I have a feeling she’s speeding over here…” She faltered. “I just realized she probably tried to call.” She reached for her phone on the counter and winced. “Yikes, she called five times. I hope she’s almost here.” 

Jafar regarded her nervously. “You’re not going to tell the rest of the family about me, are you?” 

Shadya shook her head. “Nah. I can see why Adha never said anything, either. I probably would not have believed her if I didn’t meet you first.” 

He sighed in relief. “That’s what we were afraid of. We were going to wait until she set me free.”

“Oh. That makes sense. I guess that’s what her last wish was going to be?” 

“Yes.” He nodded. “She was going to make it her only wish, but I insisted she save it for last.” 

"Fair enough. I'll be honest with you, I have no interest in making any wishes. We'll just wait for her to come and get you." Shadya replied quickly. There was a sharp knock at the door. She glanced at him. “That sounds like it’s Adha. Do you want to wait here for her?” 

“Yes, please.” 

She quickly strode out of the kitchen and towards her front door. As soon as she opened it Adha dashed inside. 

“Shadya! There’s been a mistake-!” 

“Hey, calm down!” She hugged her sister close. “I know about Jafar.” 

Adha’s eyes widened in shock. “You do?” 

“Yes. And let me tell you- if you let this one go, I will slap you silly! He’s really cute!” 

Adha laughed nervously. “Are you serious?” 

“Joking. Kinda.” Shadya grinned. “He’s waiting for you in the kitchen right now.” 

Sighing in relief, Adha turned and slowly made her way to the kitchen. As soon as she saw Jafar she ran towards him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips. He held her tight as he returned her kiss. Shadya stood in the entryway and smiled. 

“Ok lovebirds, I’m going to have to ask you to go now. Isak and the kids are going to be home with grandma any minute now.” 

Jafar turned bright red as Adha pulled away. “Alright, alright, we’re going!” She groaned as she grabbed the lamp in one hand and Jafar’s hand in the other. She led him through the kitchen towards the front door. Shadya stopped them for a moment right before they left. 

“It was nice to meet you, Jafar. I hope you get to meet the rest of the family soon.” She smiled.

“Likewise. Thank you for being understanding.” He replied as bowed his head respectfully. Shadya hugged her sister one more time. 

“Remember what I said, Adha- you better keep this one!” She teased, causing him to turn red again. Adha laughed. 

“Noted. Bye, sis. We'll see you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put one more snag before he gets freed in the next chapter. ;) Feedback is always welcome! Thank you all so much!!!!


	7. Finally Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jafar is finally set free from the lamp.

Adha fumbled with the keys as she unlocked the door to her home. Jafar, standing behind her, leaned in and kissed her cheek reassuringly. 

“It’s alright, habibti. I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. She finally unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

“I know, but…when I lost your lamp, it… It sounds silly to say this, but it physically hurt.” She replied, her voice low and solemn. “Even though I know my sister didn’t take it on purpose, and that there was no way she was going to do anything with it, the fact that your lamp was gone…I…I got scared.” 

He let her go and followed her inside. No sooner than she shut the door, he pulled her close once more, holding her tightly against him. “I understand. It’s alright.” He kissed her again. “I’m here now.” 

Adha let out a quiet sigh. “I can’t risk losing you again, habibi. It’s time.” She looked up into his eyes. “I must set you free. I want to do it now.” 

Jafar was silent. While he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he certainly agreed with her. However, the idea of being free after enslaved as a genie for over a millennium still terrified him. After a few moments, he finally nodded.

She gripped the lamp in her hands, not once breaking eye contact. “Jafar.” She whispered. “I wish to set you free.”

There was a loud clanging sound as the heavy cuffs around his wrists fell off and bounced on the floor. He slowly lifted his arms, staring at his now bare wrists in complete shock. Adha threw her arms around him, letting his now empty lamp fall to the floor with a loud clatter. He eagerly returned her embrace as tears stung the inner corners of his eyes. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, his voice barely audible. She kissed him again. 

“So,” She breathed as they pulled apart. “You’re finally free.” 

He glanced at her. “I am loathe to admit such a thing freely, but the thought is truly terrifying.” 

Adha giggled. “I understand. You’ve been trapped for so long, and now the world is way different than what you were used to.” 

Jafar shrugged. “At least I’m not alone.” 

She smiled. “No, you’re not.” They remained embraced for what felt a long while. Finally she whispered out to him. “What should we do now?” 

“I…I don’t know,” He answered, uncertain. “For once, I wish I could take you somewhere.” 

She opened her mouth to speak when her phone went off again. She pulled it from her pocket and glanced at the screen. “Oh god.” She groaned as she turned towards the kitchen. Her mother’s green teapot was still perched on the counter. “Looks like you and I are going back. Shadya still needs the teapot. She’s also invited us to stay for dinner.” 

He laughed softly. “I suppose I’ll finally get to ask your sister…” He paused, watching her hurry towards the counter to grab the teapot.

“Ask her what?” 

“When she summoned me from the lamp,” He continued. “She screamed at first, but it didn’t take her long to get used to seeing a genie. I am wondering if this wasn’t the first time she’s had to deal with…similar circumstances.” 

Adha scoffed. “I doubt it.” 

Jafar countered, “But habibti, your cousin is the reason we met. Perhaps he gave her something that happened to house another genie? Not to mention that she would most likely keep that fact to herself, knowing that not very many people would believe her.” 

“Hmm….true,” She carefully placed the teapot inside a cloth bag. “Are you ready? I suspect the rest of the family has made it to her place already.”

He nodded silently, watching her reach for her keys. She slung the bag on her shoulder and reached for his hand. However, she froze as her eyes widened. 

“Adha?” Jafar asked, his brow furrowed in concern. “What is it?” He jumped back in shock as she suddenly burst into laughter.

“Now I remember!” She gasped. “She had mentioned something weird about a ring that Mousa gave her for our 21st birthday! When she told me I honestly thought it was just a weird dream she had!” 

He grimaced. “I might know what ring you are talking about. That particular genie is an idiot! Quite frankly I’m shocked she’s still standing after meeting him.” 

Adha laughed harder. “How did you know him?”

“I had the misfortune of sharing a master with him.” Jafar groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “It was the only time I felt utterly useless as a genie, because my master had to use his three wishes with me to clean up that blundering fool’s mess…” He glanced at Adha warily. “Does she still have that ring?”

She thought for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. She mentioned giving it away to one of her friends two months later, but that was like ten years ago. You know, I wonder if he’s the reason she met Isak. They started dating like a month after we turned 21.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “You can ask her, then. But I wouldn’t be surprised if the ring somehow finds its way back to her. The damn fool had the nerve to summon me while we were both in the Cave of Wonders about a decade after we were finished with our master.”

“Wait, is that not allowed?”

“It doesn’t matter,” He shook his head. “He was whinging about being alone and wanted to play chess.”

Adha giggled. “Aww, the poor dear.” 

“Don’t feel sorry for him, he kept cheating.” Jafar scowled. “After the third time I banished him back to his damn ring and that was the end of it.”

“Wow. Remind me not to play chess with you.” She teased as she grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

“Very well,” He scoffed. “I look forward to defeating you at cards instead.”

“Oh, is that a challenge?” Adha flashed him a mischievous grin. “I’ve beaten my cousins, brother, AND brother-in-law at poker many times. I suspect they stopped inviting me to play cards because I would always win.”

“Wait, the game is called what now?” 

She snickered as she opened the door, stepping aside to let him exit first. “I’m not sure if it was allowed in Agrabah, but it’s a type of card game that involves betting before each round.” 

“Oh,” Jafar waved dismissively. “I know that one. It will be much more fun challenging your winning streak, then.”

“You’re on,” She laughed, still grinning. “We’ll see who wins when we come back. In fact, I want to propose a different type of wager.” 

“Oh?” 

With a wicked gleam in her eye, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. His jaw dropped in shock.

“Er…Honestly, I had no idea that was an option for a wager,” He replied, struggling to keep his voice steady. “But, if you insist…” 

Adha laughed. “We can play a round or two without betting anything, if you’re uncomfortable with that.” 

“Oh no, it’s quite alright,” He smirked. “I’m going to enjoy watching you lose each hand.” 

“Hah! I could easily say the sa-.”

Jafar interrupted her with a kiss. “We should go, dearest. I think we’ve kept your sister waiting long enough.” 

Blushing furiously, she conceded, “You’re right. We’ll discuss more when we get back.” She winked as she unlocked the car.

“Oh, I believe we won’t be discussing very much.” He smirked again as they both got in the car. She scoffed good-naturedly as she started the ignition. She reached for the gear shift, only to find his hand suddenly on hers. As she glanced up at him, he leaned closer and their lips met in a chaste, gentle kiss. 

“I…,” His voice faltered a little. Adha kissed him once more. 

“I love you.” She replied, her voice small. His eyes widened a little. 

“You…you do?” 

She giggled, her face flushed. “Yes.” 

“Despite everything I’ve done?” He asked, his voice barely containing the overwhelming guilt. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. 

“Yes. You deserve a second chance. Especially since it’s been more than a thousand years.” She leaned in and kissed him again. When their lips pulled apart, he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“I love you.” His voice cracked mid-sentence. “I want to spend the rest of my days with you.” 

Adha smiled. “Of course, habibi. I do, too.” Their lips met again. Before she could pull him closer, her phone rang. “Ah shit, Shadya’s probably wondering where the hell we are.” She grabbed the gear shift and quickly reversed out of the driveway. 

Jafar sat back in his seat, occasionally stealing glances at her as she drove. He smiled to himself. For the first time in well over a thousand years, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!!! Unfortunately I am a little uncertain of the ending, so I might actually edit it later if it's not that good. But thank you so much for hanging with me up until now! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you!!!


End file.
